The Land of Dreams
The Land of Dreams is the start of the Mystery of the Kami saga. From there, Sugihito and Tydridalamor learn and begin to unravel the mystery of the Kami. Dreams There was a feel of the spring winds passing through his hair. There was the almost divine aroma of flowers to smell. There was a clear blue sky and lines of beautiful blooming trees and plants. The sounds of rustling trees and chirping birds could be heard from the distance. Tenno Sugihito found himself in this world when he opened his eyes. The grass he was resting on felt real and he felt the weak wind. He stood up and looked into the horizon ahead, but could only see trees blooming with pink blossoms. A raven flew around him and away, prompting him to follow it's direction. After walking for a while he saw a pathway that he chose to follow. He soon heard voices, of a language he didn't understand, but soothing to hear. He saw two figures: a man and a woman. They both wore white robes with jewelry visible. They had long hair and the man with a long beard as well. They both looked like they were doing something, he assumed it was some sort of prayer. When the Tenno walked closer to them the two ran with their voices in joy. He tried to catch up but they disappeared. The blossoms from the trees disappeared and wind became heat. There were now cries of children as they were brought to life. There was a feeling of warmth and happiness, same as how he felt when his son with Melanion was born. He continued to run the path to see where the two figures went. Sugihito thought he finally caught up with the man and woman the heat disappeared and he was greeted by cold wind. The voices of children were gone. Leaves from trees started to lose their green colour and fell. He stopped when he saw the man looking to be crying over the limp body of the woman. From afar the tears falling from the man's cheeks could be seen, shining like gems. Just as he tried to approach the crying man, he saw them fade away, leaving only the pathway to complete the journey. Sugihito walked through the pathway. He observed snow on the ground, but left the path untouched. He felt colder and saw the trees covered as well. He saw the end of the path, a cave that was as dark as the void inside. Just as he tried to look into it, he sensed something inside staring into his soul. He looked closer and saw a rotting corpse, of the woman that he saw dead surrounded by snakes slowly walking towards the entrance. He froze in fear, unable to move as the corpse walked closer. A boulder fell on the entrance, causing the Tenno to look where it came from. Above the entrance there was the same man as before. He looked closer and found the man had pointed ears, perhaps making him an alien. Just as he tried to look again, the man was gone and there was the same raven as before. He noticed that the raven had three-legs. Before he could react, the surroundings faded into darkness and he was left standaing in the back void. He tried to turn around and found the standing corpse of the woman closer to him before fading well. "I will destroy millions of our kin!" "Then they will make millions and a half!" *** The only wind he felt came from the air conditioner. Pleasant smell only came from the incence in the same room. The little lights that entered the room were from the moonlight. There was dead silence in the room. Sugihito woke up and found himself back in his bedroom. He looked to see his sleeping wife by his side and the cradle of their child close by, sleeping with peace. Not knowing what to make of this dream he had, he returned to sleep. *** At the garden in the morning, the Tenno looked at how Melanion ate her breakfast calmly and feeding their child too. Although the scenery was tranquil, he was still troubled by his dream last night. He stared to the cloudy skies, thinking of what he saw. Melanion noticed how her husband was quiet. "Is there something you're thinking about?" She asked with concern. "Did something troubling you? Is there trouble at the court again?" Sugihito shook his head as he responded to her voice. "Sorry." He apologised. "I just had this strange dream last night." The Elf listened. "What was it like?" She asked. The young Tenno collected his thoughts. "I woke up in this... world of nature?" He struggled to narrate. "The seasons, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter cycled fast." Just as he looked at his wife, remembered. "There was a couple. They weren't human I think. I think they had a family together until the woman died." He thought of the last figment of the dream, where he saw the decaying body of the woman. "And something like her threatening to kill her children in the end." Melanion listened, confused. "Is the time in South America still stressing you?" She asked. "I won't kill our son either. I'm glad the Court mellowed down too. I think they noticed how cute he is." Sugihito smiled. "I'm glad too." He replied. "I think we can visit my mother next week. She wants to see him again." He looked towards the other side of the garden and found Tydridalamor patrolling. Also he is his son too, he was still working as his subordinate and thought how proud he would have been in the Future he came from. The Half-Elf walked to the family, circling the lake. "Did you need me for something father?" He enquired. The Tenno shrugged. "I was just talking about the dream I had last night to Mel." He explained. "I was in this beautiful world..." "...and there was this couple?" Tydridalamor finished. "I actually had the same dream. Does this mean anything?" The young Tenno was surprised. "If we had the same dream, then maybe?" He remarked. "Maybe we can investigate?" He gave more thought. "I'll investigate all I can, you will too, and we bring together what we find. It maybe something." The spymaster gave some thought. "Yes, we may be able to find something." He agreed. "I will see what I can find." He departed the garden quietly, looking like he will patrol elsewhere. Melanion looked at her future son leave. "Maybe it's not South America then?" She added. "Maybe it's a Genji thing." Sugihito nodded. "Maybe." He laughed. "I think I'll give mum a call to say we will visit." He excused himself to leave the garden. Ponders In the afternoon, Sugihito informed his mother on his plans to visit with her grandson. The call was long with both asking how they were and the days that went by. He wasn't able to speak much with the dream still in his mind, and made the call short. When it ended, the Tenno retreated to his office. He looked at the paperwork on his desk, which he is currently too distracted to work on. There was also a bookcase with magazines highlighting other world leaders: Chairman Sporcy enduringly loved, Hastings' military career, Prince Thanos. He thought on what he can do, unable to get himself to work. Katagiri knocked the door, and entered the office, bringing with him a tray with hot tea on a trolley. "Great Tenno." He spoke as he placed the tray on a table, making a Genji salute. "I have brought some refreshing tea under the suggestion of the Kogo." The Tenno looked. "Thank you Katagiri." He returned the salute. "Did she speak about anything else?" He asked, while looking at the tea being poured carefully. The butler nodded. "She spoke about your dreams." He replied. "I may have an idea on what it may mean for you." The young man looked with interest. "Wait, you have knowledge about it?" He inquired. "There is something about it that you might know?" The butler nodded again. "Only a select few." He answered. "It is kept as a secret to the inner circle of the Genji. Unfortunately, we were supposed to tell you earlier, but this is now the time as your grandfather would have willed." Sugihito nodded. "So it is a secret that can destroy a Sub-sector." He deduced. "Katagiri, please tell me what the secret is, as the Tenno: both previous and current's orders. Katagiri bowed as under the veiled trolley he brought an ancient-looking tome. The language written looked like Genji Japanese, but older and complex syntax showed it was Old Genji, the liturgical language of the Cult. "This is the original Genjijiki, the Chronicle of the Genji." He explained. "Since it was written, every Tenno and his head-servant knew it's secret. Only a few outsiders knew the truth." Sugihito touched the book carefully. It was well-preserved, showing it's significance to the family. "Katagiri, I will need to read this." He spoke. The butler gave the Genji salute once more as he left, leaving the Tenno alone to read. Behind the Genjijiki Nikolai the Writer The Tomb Category:Lore Category:Mystery of the Kami